Está bien
by zehn
Summary: Era feliz, de algún modo u otro, y había aprendido a disimular a la perfección, así que no era fácil notar las veces que los miraba más de lo usual, o los pequeños roces de sus manos con las de ellos. Así estaba bien, era sencillo, poco complicado y cómodo
**Título:** Está bien.
 **Tema:** #22 — El fin justifica los medios.

* * *

Para cuando fue lo suficientemente mayor como para mantener una cara de póker frente al mundo, Obi se alejó. Deambuló por meses, quizá años, hasta que sus heridas curaron y se sintió capaz de enfrentar al mundo de nuevo. Llegó, por cosas del azar, a un castillo de un país cuyo nombre poco a poco le importaba; donde fue de amo en amo, cada uno diferente al anterior. Obi se movía sin problema, era capaz de cambiar de bando sin remordimiento y sin preocuparse por las consecuencias.

Y como el destino es extraño y las ruedas del azar se mueven por puro capricho, llegó hasta Zen. No le importaba mucho, era otro amo más. Pasaría un rato por ahí y luego partiría de nuevo, sin mirar atrás. Sin embargo, y tras muchos esfuerzos y cavilaciones, se vio incapaz de alejarse de su lado.

Era como si estuviese clavado allí, a su lado. Cada vez que Zen se movía sus ojos lo seguían, interesados y curiosos y más veces de las que era capaz de admitir, lo seguía por voluntad propia, más que por el simple deber. No se dio cuenta en qué momento su pequeño nicho en el grupo se volvió permanente, y la manera en que pensaba en ellos llegó sin aviso.

Fue demasiado rápido como para tomárselo con calma, demasiado repentino como para no sentir miedo.

Y así como era difícil quitarle la vista de encima a su amo, sucedía lo mismo con la señorita. No era precisamente su cabello lo que hacía complicado quitarle la vista de encima, no; era algo más. Era quizá su perseverancia, su fortaleza, su vivacidad o quizá, su inocencia. Tal vez era una combinación de las cuatro. De alguna manera, ella había logrado cautivarlo, de la misma manera que su amo y, curiosamente, en ambos casos había sido sin querer. Ya fuera con sus preocupaciones, sus regaños o sus leves sonrisas; Obi se perdió en el laberinto de las pequeñas señales y no quiso salir de allí.

Era feliz, de algún modo u otro, y había aprendido a disimular a la perfección, así que no era fácil notar las veces que los miraba más de lo usual, o los pequeños roces de sus manos con las de ellos. Así estaba bien, era sencillo, poco complicado y cómodo, algo bastante propio de Obi, y así quería que siguiera.

—Supongo que podríamos hacerlo —respondió Zen, a algo que Obi desconocía. Había estado bastante tiempo concentrado en las manos de Zen deslizándose sobre el papel, escribiendo con rapidez.

Sus oídos descartaron la respuesta de Mitsuhide y luego, Obi volvió a escuchar a su amo:

—Nos vamos entonces, a primera hora de la mañana —anunció. Escuchó respuestas de asentimiento y después, la puerta que se cerraba.

Obi supuso que antes de irse a dormir, el amo se aseguraría de visitar a la señorita. Quizá ella debería estar en el invernadero, esa mañana había dicho que iba a pasar la mayor parte del día allí. Obi quería verla y quería ver también su reacción ante la visita de Zen. No importaba lo habitual que fuese, ella siempre reaccionaría igual: un sonrojo, una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos. El amo no era diferente y Obi se entretenía de igual manera con ambos. Imaginaba que, a veces, él causaba lo mismo en ellos, la emoción evidente, el cariño sincero, una sonrisa que decía más que cualquier cantidad de palabras románticas y un toque, un leve roce de sus manos con las de él, algo momentáneo, pero que hablaba sin cesar de la intensidad de sus sentimientos, de lo felices que se sentían de tenerlo a su lado.

Y el toque llegó, junto con las sonrisas y todo lo demás. Ambos, Zen y Shirayuki, lo hicieron sentarse en medio de ambos una vez en el invernadero, le tomaron de la mano y hablaron con él.

—Está bien —le decía el amo, con su tono serio y calmado, como la tierra bajo sus pies.  
—Está bien —repetía la señorita, tranquila y sonriente, como el cielo sobre él.  
—No sé si está bien —contestó Obi, en voz baja y débil, a punto de romperse, como los tallos secos de una planta.

No sabía si estaba bien, porque lo acababa de ver.

Acababa de ver aquello de lo que había huido por años, y a lo que se creía inmune. Estaba seguro que no iba a volver a ver algo así en años y sus ojos se había vuelto ciegos a las señales del universo que, solo personas como él, podían ver.

Y es que en ese momento, en medio de Zen y Shirayuki, quienes le aseguraban con esa tenacidad característica de ellos que todo iba a estar bien; veía un hilo rojo. Era una hebra delgada y delicada, que se podía extender por metros y kilómetros, se podía enredar y volver una maraña incomprensible, pero jamás, podría romperse.

Este hilo, que Obi veía claramente en ese momento, no estaba enredado, no tenía un nudo ni estaba desgastado. La hebra empezaba en la mano de Zen y terminaba en la de Shirayuki. No más. No había ninguna en su propia mano, ni un extremo roto en alguna parte.

El hilo conducía de un punto a otro, nunca pasaba por un tercero o atraía a alguien más. Era posible, Obi lo había visto un par de veces, pero no era algo para él. El destino, tan caprichoso como era, no le había permitido algo tan nimio y personal, porque no era importante.

A diferencia de los otros dos, él no se sentía destinado a grandes cosas, no se sentía el protagonista de una historia épica, ni de un romance apasionado. Se sentía, más bien, como la decoración del escenario, un árbol o quizá una montaña. Tal vez el sol, que colgaba en lo alto de un andamio o una nube que cruzaba lentamente por allí.

Casi les dice. Está a punto de decirles que no tienen que preocuparse por los problemas, por lo que pueda suceder en el futuro y mucho menos por él, porque ambos están destinados a estar juntos, como debe ser.

El hilo no se romperá, ni se dañará. Seguirá intacto cuánto tiempo sea posible y Obi se encargará de hacer que suceda, aún cuanto tenga que sacrificar lo que siente y soportar un dolor cuya magnitud le es desconocida. Volvió a tomar sus manos, la de Zen, con sus dedos largos y su textura áspera y la de Shirayuki, pequeñas y con diminutas cicatrices de cortaduras y rasguños; las apretó y habló, para ellos, para sí mismo y para todo el que quisiera escuchar:

—Está bien.

Dos sonrisas, tibias y tranquilas, como las mañanas en Clarines. Y Obi pensó que quizá, en algún futuro cercano, el dolor desaparecería, siempre y cuando pudiese ver esas sonrisas todos los días.

* * *

 _Notas:_ Y, bueno, sí... Escribí esto. Curiosamente, Obi ha sido mi favorito desde la primera vez que lo vi y pues... siempre me ha dado la impresión que está enamorado tanto de Shirayuki como Zen.

\- Este escrito también está basado en un post de otpprompts, en Tumblr: " _Imagine Person C of your OT3 learns that they have the ability to see the 'Red Strings of Fate', and decides to tell Person A and B. When they arrive, Person C is heartbroken because their string doesn't connect to A and B's._ "

Que es algo así como: "Imaginen a la Persona C de su OT3 se da cuenta que tiene la habilidad de ver el 'hilo rojo del destino' y decide contarle a las Personas A y B. CUando llegan, la Persona C está afligido, pues su hilo no se conecta con el de A y B". ("Afligido" o "con el corazón roto", básicamente es lo mismo)

Aquí Obi tiene esa habilidad desde muy joven y aunque le parecía molesto, nunca pensó que le afectaría mucho. Hasta que llegaron estos dos.


End file.
